Lunala (Pokémon)
|} Lunala (Japanese: ルナアーラ Lunala) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from when leveled up in or starting at level 53. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Along with Solgaleo, it was initially shown, without a name or any data, in May 2016, but information on it was officially revealed on June 2, 2016. Lunala is a member of the Light trio along with Solgaleo and . Lunala is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. fuses with Lunala using the N-Lunarizer to become Dawn Wings Necrozma. Biology Lunala is a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centers, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around Lunala's head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed, except that Lunala's wings have a total of seven "finger bones": four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" in Lunala's wings are only visible in segments. The skin of Lunala's wings is an iridescent deep blue and a light blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of Lunala's tail is also lined by a yellow crescent with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the ribcage. When Lunala enters its Full Moon phase, its —a light red symbol of an eye—appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The skin of its wings glows a bright, light blue. It spreads its wings wide so that the yellow parts on each wing are arranged in a circle with the outermost points of the four-pointed stars disappearing in the transformation. Known as the "beast that calls the moon," Lunala has long been honored as an emissary of the moon. This Pokémon constantly absorbs light to convert into energy and can obscure daylight with darkness. When it spreads its wings to absorb light and glitters, it resembles a beautiful night sky.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Lunala It is said to live in another world, which it returns to when it opens its third eye. Lunala can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Lunala and its counterpart, , can create , which it is said to be the female evolution of. It can also influence a 's evolution into 's Midnight form with lunar energy. Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Midnight Lycanroc Lunala is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move and the exclusive Z-Move . File:792Lunala-FullMoonPhase.png|Artwork of Lunala's Full Moon phase In the anime Major appearances A Lunala appeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, where it and Nebby tried to escape from as it pursued them through an Ultra Wormhole. Necrozma later merged with Lunala to become in Full Moon and Many Arms!, but it was later freed and eventually recovered. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness! and Securing the Future!, it participated in the effort to save Nebby and fight Necrozma. Minor appearances Lunala debuted alongside in 's dream in A Dream Encounter!. It reappeared in flashbacks in Faba's Revenge! and Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, and also in a fantasy in Tough Guy Trials!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lunala debuted as a silhouette in a fantasy in PASM24. Lunala physically debuted in PASM25, where Nebby evolved into it at the Poni Altar with the power of the Moon Flute. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Lunala appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball. It enters its Full Moon phase and attacks using its signature move . Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=390|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Moongeist Beam|Ghost|Special|100|100|5||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=790 |name2=Cosmoem |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=792 |name3=Lunala |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Lunala has a base experience yield of 136. * Lunala and its counterpart Solgaleo are the only Legendary version mascots of a generation's primary pair of games with a base stat under 90. In Lunala's case, this is its Defense. * Lunala loses the most weight of any Pokémon after evolution, weighing 879.9 kilograms less than . * Lunala is tied with and for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Lunala's Japanese name and its romanization were revealed in a tweet of their trademark on March 22, 2016. Origin Lunala appears to be based on a with a motif. In particular, it might reference the two known Hawaiian bat species, the still living and the extinct , or the . It could also be based on , a skeletal goddess and star demon, often depicted with bladed bat wings; , a bat god that was associated with the night, death, and sacrifice; , a n protector bat goddess; and ''Pe'a-pe'a-makawalu, an eight-eyed bat that demigod snatched eyes from. This may also be a basis for Lunala's auxiliary eye in Full Moon phase. Name origin Lunala may be a combination of luna (Latin for moon) and ala (Latin for wing). Lunala's verbal cry in Pokémon Moon, "Mahina-pea", is based on the words mahina (Hawaiian for moon) and ʻōpeʻapeʻa (Hawaiian for bat). In addition, mahina piha is Hawaiian for full moon. In other languages and . |de=Lunala|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Lunala|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Lunala|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Lunala|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루나아라 Lunala|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=露奈雅拉 Louhnoihngáhlāai|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=露奈雅拉 Lùnàiyǎlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Лунала Lunala|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Full Moon phase |bordercolor= |zh_yue=滿月狀態 Múhnyuht Johngtaai |zh_cmn=滿月狀態 / 满月状态 Mǎnyuè Zhuàngtài |ja=フルムーンフェーズ Full Moon phase |cs=Full Moon Phase |fr=Phase Pleine Lune |de=Vollmondphase |hu=Full Moon alak |it=Fase luna piena |ko=풀문페이즈 Pul Mun Peijeu |pl=Full Moon Phase |ru=Фаза Полная Луна Faza Polnaya Luna |es=Fase Luna Llena }} Related articles * Nebby Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four de:Lunala es:Lunala fr:Lunala it:Lunala ja:ルナアーラ zh:露奈雅拉